


Episode Four: "What's The Big Deal? He's Just A Boy."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, also the "boy" karima is talking to isn't like any random boy just you wait, bc not every school does that (like my school lmao), elias gives zero shits, julian deserves some rights, patriot's day exists here but the rest of april break doesn't, skam season one episode four, very few but just a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Kudos: 7





	1. Make Some Friends

SUNDAY, APRIL 19, 2:38

INT. GRACIELA’S BEDROOM

GRACIELA is lying flat on her bead, holding a piece of paper. OWEN is sitting in the rolling chair in front of her desk, spinning around in it.

GRACIELA:

Elements that lie on the left side of the periodic table are generally non metals.

OWEN:

False.

GRACIELA:

Good. Ionic bonds are formed when oppositely charged molecules are attracted to one another.

OWEN:

Um, true?

GRACIELA:

False.

OWEN groans.

OWEN:

This is so boring.

GRACIELA laughs.

GRACIELA:

Well, you’ve gotta study.

OWEN:  
Can’t we just do something else?

GRACIELA:

_Owen._

He spins around in the chair one last time before getting up and throwing himself onto GRACIELA’S bed. She laughs again and rolls over onto her side to kiss him.

OWEN:

Now _this_ is much more fun.

GRACIELA smacks him in the chest and he starts laughing before kissing her again.

OWEN:

How was your club thing yesterday?

GRACIELA:

You knew about that?

OWEN:  
Yeah, Isaac told me.

GRACIELA:

It was okay. Weird.

OWEN:

Weird how?

GRACIELA:

Only five girls. It was a weird meeting.

OWEN:

Hmm.

He kisses her again.

OWEN:

You should go back.

GRACIELA:

You sure?

OWEN:

Yeah! Make some friends. More people will join.

GRACIELA smiles at him and leans in to kiss him before her doorknob turns. She pushes OWEN off of her bed along with the blankets and stands up, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

GRACIELA’S mother, LUCIA, enters.

GRACIELA:

Mami!

LUCIA:

Is everything okay?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I thought you were at work?

LUCIA shrugs.

LUCIA:

They switched my shifts around…I’m going back in tonight. Is somebody here? I thought I heard someone talking.

GRACIELA:

Oh, I was just watching a show on my phone.

LUCIA:

Have you had lunch yet?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, I ate like an hour ago. But if you’re home, do you want to go out for a bit? I can help you get groceries. We’re out of cereal.

LUCIA smiles.

LUCIA:

That sounds wonderful. We can leave in twenty minutes or so. I need to take a shower.

GRACIELA:  
Great!

LUCIA leaves the room, closing the door behind her. GRACIELA sighs, turning around to see OWEN on the floor, laughing silently. She throws a pillow at him, rolling her eyes and smiling.


	2. You Guys Think That Elias Is Cute?

TUESDAY, APRIL 21, 2:38

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH HALLWAY

GRACIELA is sitting at a window in front of a set of stairs a notebook on her lap. Her phone buzzes with a message, and she checks it. The message is from her mother, and it reads “I found a chemistry sheet with a D on it while I was cleaning this morning. Do you need help?” She sighs, putting her phone away in her bag and focusing in on her work.

HOLLY (O.S.):   
Graciela! Is that you?

GRACIELA looks up as HOLLY comes up to her and sits next to her at the window.

HOLLY:   
I’ve been looking for you all day! I was wondering…after Friday, do you really think that Karima should be in our club?

GRACIELA:   
Karima?   


HOLLY:

Yeah. I mean, everything that she said was so inappropriate, and I don’t think…

GRACIELA:

I don’t know, she seems nice. A little too real, but nice.

HOLLY:   
Are you kidding me? She told you to break up with your boyfriend!

GRACIELA:

I mean, she’s right. I can think for myself.

HOLLY:

I just don’t think…

GRACIELA catches sight of RUBY, JULIET, and KARIMA walking up the stairs to meet them.

HOLLY:

I mean, I asked Ruby, but she didn’t think that it was a problem~~

JULIET:

Hi, guys! Holly, Karima wants to ask you something.

KARIMA:   
Yeah, I was just wondering. You said that you had ideas for projects, but have you actually contacted the people we’re going to be working with?

HOLLY:

Um, no, not yet.

KARIMA:

Huh. Okay.

JULIAN walks past them on his way up to the third floor. He smiles at GRACIELA.

JULIAN:

Hey!

GRACIELA:   
Uh, hi.

He continues walking up the stairs. HOLLY gapes at GRACIELA, and even KARIMA looks a bit impressed.

KARIMA:

You know Julian Williams?

GRACIELA:

Um, kind of. But it’s not like~~

KARIMA:

Girl, he’s friends with Elias Rivera.

HOLLY:

[excited] He is?

GRACIELA:

Elias?

RUBY:

Who’s Elias?

HOLLY:

You don’t know who Elias is?

GRACIELA:   
No, I~~   


HOLLY:

He’s like the coolest guy in the entire grade.

GRACIELA looks a bit disgusted. KARIMA looks towards the stairs and smiles.

KARIMA:

[a whisper] There he is.

“Adore You” by Harry Styles plays as shots of ELIAS walking up the stairs are intercut with shots of the girls, all looking interested except for GRACIELA, who looks disgusted, and RUBY, who looks bored.

RUBY:

What are we looking at again?

HOLLY:

Are you out of your mind? He’s so hot, look at him.

GRACIELA looks like she’s about to vomit.

RUBY: 

What’s the big deal? He’s just a boy.

JULIET:

_ You.  _ I like you.

RUBY smiles.

GRACIELA:

You guys think that  _ Elias  _ is cute?

HOLLY:

What, you don’t?

As he comes to the top of the stairs, ELIAS glances briefly at the girls staring at him before catching GRACIELA’S eye. He raises his eyebrows at her, and she rolls her eyes, smiling a little. HOLLY gapes at her.

HOLLY:

What the hell was that?

GRACIELA:

Nothing.

HOLLY:

Are you guys…

She raises her eyebrows. GRACIELA turns just short of green.

GRACIELA:

God, Holly, that’s disgusting.

HOLLY:

What? Why?

GRACIELA:

He’s my cousin.

JULIET:

Seriously?

GRACIELA:

Seriously.

HOLLY:

Has he always been that cute?

RUBY:

It’s incredibly gross that you’re asking her if her  _ cousin  _ is cute or not.

HOLLY turns red. GRACIELA smiles thankfully at RUBY, who smiles back.

HOLLY:

I didn’t…I didn’t mean~~

KARIMA:

[intervening] Listen, do you think you could get him into the club? Because if he’s in it, then a bunch of other people will want to~~

GRACIELA:

Definitely not. He’s not really into social things.

JULIET:

[laughing] That’s unfortunate.

KARIMA:

Wow. Okay. Well, do you follow any of his friends on Instagram? Like…Julian?

GRACIELA:

No. I don’t know any of them.

KARIMA:

Well, that’s gotta change. Give me your phone.

GRACIELA:

What? Why?

KARIMA:

You need to follow Julian.

GRACIELA:

No. No way.

HOLLY:

It’s not that big of a deal. You can just get to know him.

GRACIELA:

I have a boyfriend.

KARIMA:

You’re not hooking up with him.

HOLLY:

You’re only talking to him. Maybe if you do, he’ll invite us to some of his parties. The ones that Elias goes to. [a beat] Elias goes to parties, right?

GRACIELA:

Sometimes.

JULIET:

I guess it could help us, you know, get our social standing up.

HOLLY:

Exactly! You can explain this all to your boyfriend, right?

GRACIELA:

Right, because he’ll totally understand that.

RUBY laughs a little bit. 

HOLLY:

See? So follow him!

KARIMA:

Give me your phone.

GRACIELA reluctantly hands her phone over to KARIMA, who opens Instagram, finds JULIAN’S account (which is public), follows it, and likes every single picture. GRACIELA snatches her phone back.

GRACIELA:

What the hell are you doing?

KARIMA:

Now if he messages you, respond back, but a little bit flirtatiously. Not too much, because that’s desperate.

GRACIELA:

Why would he message me?

KARIMA:

Just do it if he does, okay? I’ve gotta go. [to JULIET] Are you driving me home today?

JULIET:

Mhmm.

KARIMA:

Great, thanks. See you guys.

She walks off. HOLLY stares after her in shock.

HOLLY:

She’s something else.

JULIET:

She’s awesome. You just need to get to know her.

RUBY sighs, before checking her phone and standing up.

RUBY:

I have to go talk to a teacher. See you guys?

GRACIELA:

See you.

RUBY walks off, and GRACIELA lets out a breath, her shoulders dropping. 


	3. Dinner With Your Family?

THURSDAY, APRIL 23, 7:48

GRACIELA, OWEN, and ISAAC are standing together in a cluster in the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring. They’re all on their phones.

ISAAC:

Do you guys know a…Tyler Leery?

OWEN:

No, why?

ISAAC:

He just liked every single one of my photos.

GRACIELA:

Why would he wanna stalk  _ you? _

OWEN laughs.

ISAAC:

Very funny.

OWEN:

[to GRACIELA] Hey, are we going to your place or mine tonight?

GRACIELA:

Mmm, yours.

OWEN:

You still haven’t told your mom yet?

GRACIELA:

I said I’d do it soon.

ISAAC:

You’re embarrassed, aren’t you?

GRACIELA:

_ No! _

ISAAC:

I mean, I would be too, so…

OWEN:

Fuck off.

GRACIELA:

I just didn’t want her to meet you while you were in my room. She’d get the wrong impression.

OWEN:

Okay.

GRACIELA opens up Instagram, where she sees a DM from JULIAN. She hesitates before opening it. The message says “thanks for the likes lol. i’ve never had a stalker before.” 

OWEN:

You should invite me to dinner one night.

She doesn’t answer, contemplating how she should reply.

OWEN:

Graciela?

GRACIELA:

Huh?

OWEN:

Dinner with your family?

GRACIELA:

Oh. Yeah, I’ll invite you.

She keeps looking at the message.

OWEN:

Okay, when?

She types in “haha i guess i am a stalker” and sends it. She looks up, and OWEN is staring at her.

GRACIELA:

When?

OWEN:

Uh huh. This weekend? Next weekend? Next month? 

GRACIELA:

Um…

She looks back at her phone, where JULIAN has texted “should i be scared? or should i be turned on?”

OWEN:

Hello?

ISAAC pushes her shoulder gently.

GRACIELA:

How about Friday?

OWEN smiles.

OWEN:

Friday?

GRACIELA:

Yeah. Friday.

OWEN looks at her phone.

OWEN:

Who are you texting with?

GRACIELA:

Oh, uh, just Ruby.

OWEN:

Who’s Ruby again?

GRACIELA:

Isaac knows Ruby.

ISAAC:

Yeah, she’s cool. She’s in that community service club.

OWEN:

The club that you thought was weird?

GRACIELA:

It’s not that bad. 

OWEN:

You sure? You didn’t seem thrilled about it earlier.

GRACIELA:

Yeah, I mean, the girls were nice, and…

OWEN:

[laughing] You don’t need to explain yourself. It’s cool, really.

GRACIELA smiles.

GRACIELA:

Yeah. It’s cool.


	4. World Peace

THURSDAY, APRIL 23, 1:21

EXT. CLEARWATER HIGH, PICNIC TABLES 

We see GRACIELA’S back as she walks up to RUBY, HOLLY, JULIET, and KARIMA, who are all sitting at a picnic table together. She’s a little bit excited.

GRACIELA:

Hey!

JULIET:

Hey.

GRACIELA:

Are you guys free tomorrow night?

RUBY:

What time?

GRACIELA:

Whenever.

KARIMA:

Maybe later? Like... 9:30?

GRACIELA:

9:30’s good.

JULIET:

Wait, why? What’s going on?

GRACIELA:

I may or may not have gotten Julian to invite us to his “super chill” party tomorrow with his friends.

HOLLY squeals. RUBY, JULIET, and KARIMA all look impressed. 

JULIET:

Can I see?

GRACIELA hands her the phone, and JULIET reads over the message, smiling. HOLLY leans over her shoulder to look.

HOLLY:

Will Elias be~~

GRACIELA:

I don’t know. I haven’t asked him yet.

KARIMA:

Nice job, Graciela.

RUBY:

All of us were invited?

JULIET:

Hold on, let me…there. “Bring some friends.”

RUBY:

Let me see.

HOLLY:

[at the same time]  _ Yes! _

JULIET hands the phone off to RUBY.

KARIMA:

Calm down! Try to be cool about it, okay?

RUBY:

“Even better if they’re hot.” That’s…interesting.

JULIET:

Very blunt. I appreciate it.

HOLLY:

Well, we should bring something.

GRACIELA:

Like what?

HOLLY:

I don’t know! Ask him if we should bring anything!

JULIET:

You don’t ask about these things. You just bring shit.

RUBY:

Okay, but what?

JULIET:

I don’t know. Weed. Something like that.

HOLLY:

That’s illegal, though.

JULIET:

So be careful.

KARIMA:

Well, does anyone know where to get it?

The girls look at each other.

KARIMA:

I mean, I wouldn’t know.

RUBY:

And I have asthma, so… 

JULIET:

I know someone.

GRACIELA:

Should we pay you?

JULIET:

Nah. This one’s on me.

HOLLY:

Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I know everyone does it, but we don’t wanna be known as  _ those girls.  _ And if we get caught…

KARIMA:

Shh!

HOLLY closes her mouth, fast.

KARIMA:

You talk too much.

HOLLY:

Oh.

KARIMA:

Okay, well, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you guys later?

GRACIELA:

Seeya.

KARIMA smiles fleetingly at GRACIELA before walking off. HOLLY is in shock. JULIET puts her phone to her ear.

HOLLY:

Okay,  _ what _ is with her?

RUBY:

She’s cool. [to JULIET] Who are you talking to?

JULIET mouths “Weed guy,” and the girls giggle.

JULIET:

Hey. Hey, Seb? [pause] Yeah, we want some…for four girls. And, um…

She looks around.

JULIET:

Maybe for a hundred guys.

The girls burst out into laughter.

JULIET:

What? No discount? You always give me a discount! [pause] Maybe we can pay in…other ways. You know what I mean. There are four of us! Listen, I’m just saying. We’re very diverse. If we have an orgy it would be, like, world peace~~

The phone cuts out. She pulls her phone away, looking at it in fake shock. The girls are cracking up.

JULIET:

Don’t worry. I’ll find a way.

The camera focuses on GRACIELA, who is giggling, and fades away.


	5. You Think I'm Hot?

FRIDAY, APRIL 24, 9:38

EXT. BOSTON STREET

“Oh No!” by Marina plays over shots of the Boston skyline, then cuts to GRACIELA, RUBY, JULIET, KARIMA, and HOLLY walking down the street in slow motion. They’re all wearing confident expressions, and JULIET is smoking. The camera zooms in on each of their faces, and when it gets to JULIET, she exhales.

They approach the door of the house, where JULIAN is waiting for them. He smiles at each of them, his eyes lingering for a second longer on GRACIELA, and lets them in.

INT. JULIAN’S HOUSE

The camera pans over the crowd of people before returning to the girls. JULIET takes the weed out of her bag. KARIMA smirks, leaning over to GRACIELA.

KARIMA:

Super chill, huh?

GRACIELA laughs, before stopping abruptly as she notices MADDIE and IVY along with some other friends standing together. HOLLY sees them too, and she grins.

HOLLY:

I didn’t know they were coming!

RUBY:

Who?

HOLLY:

Over there! I’m going to go say hi.

She walks over to them and starts talking to them. They smile back at her, but they don’t look thrilled. GRACIELA looks around, but JULIET and KARIMA have disappeared into the crowd as well.

RUBY:

That girl called you a slut, didn’t she?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, that would be her.

She looks around, then back to RUBY, who’s staring at her, a bit confused. She grabs her elbow.

GRACIELA:

Look, if I’m alone tonight, I’m either gonna get murdered by those girls or have to talk to Julian if I’m alone, so please don’t

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:

I’ll be right here.

The song switches to “Paradise” by Bazzi as we shift to shots of the crowd partying wildly. GRACIELA and RUBY are swaying to the music and laughing. The camera pans to HOLLY, who is enthusiastically talking to ELIAS. He looks distant and tired rather than bored. GRACIELA looks elsewhere, and she sees JULIET and a BOY laughing together, and KARIMA talking to another BOY next to her. We pan back to GRACIELA and RUBY. RUBY’S phone rings, and she looks down at it.

RUBY:

Fuck, Graciela, it’s my sister. I’ve gotta take this.

GRACIELA:

Wait, no, don’t~~

RUBY starts backing away.

RUBY:

I’ll be right back, okay? Right back!

GRACIELA:

But what do I do if~~

RUBY:

Talk politics! That’s what I always do!

She disappears into the crowd, and GRACIELA groans. She pulls out her phone to find a missed call and a couple of messages from OWEN.

GRACIELA:

[whispered] No, no, no…

She opens up her messages to respond to him but is interrupted by JULIAN, who inches his way towards her side. She smiles tightly at him.

JULIAN:

Hey!

GRACIELA:

Hi.

JULIAN:

So are those girls, like, your friends or something?

GRACIELA:

Um, yeah. Why?

JULIAN:

No reason. I was just wondering. They seem cool.

GRACIELA: 

Yeah, they are.

JULIAN:

But that one seems pretty interested in Elias, doesn’t she?

GRACIELA:

They’re just talking. Just because a girl talks to a guy doesn’t mean that she has a thing for him.

JULIAN looks taken aback a bit, but then he laughs.

JULIAN:

You’re right. I’m sorry.

GRACIELA smiles a bit.

GRACIELA:

It’s okay.

JULIAN:

You speak your mind, don’t you? [a beat] I mean, I like that. It’s hot.

GRACIELA:

You think I’m hot?

JULIAN smiles at her and opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by a sudden commotion. They both turn around to see IVY, drenched in some drink, and KARIMA red in the face with an empty cup. She throws the cup to the ground and storms off, JULIET running after her.

GRACIELA:

I’m just gonna…

JULIAN:

Yeah. Go.

GRACIELA smiles at him before running off, catching up with JULIET and KARIMA. She bumps into RUBY on her way to the door and grabs her arm, pulling her along with them, and stops by HOLLY, who’s still talking with ELIAS.

GRACIELA:

Holly. We’ve gotta go.

ELIAS:

You need a ride?

GRACIELA:

No, I’m good! Bye!

She grabs HOLLY and goes out the door, the camera lingering on the girls running out of the house and down the street as the screen fades to black.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS _


End file.
